Mine
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: Something I wrote after watching "The Break Up" Episode that BROKE MY HEART, and brain and everything, I turned to writing like I do with most my feelings so here you go. Since we were left with a cliffy & no reassurance, I wrote starting when they are back at the apartment and Kurt is waiting out in the living room wishing Blaine would come out. HAPPY ENDING.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor it's characters. If I did "The Break Up" would not have happened that way and no one would have cheated. :(

After his and Blaine's fight, the two of them had gone to bed not speaking to one another. To be honest Kurt didn't think he could talk at this point without bursting into tears. He'd laid there in bed squeezing his eyes shut trying not to cry and wake up Blaine before he just couldn't take it anymore and let out a choked sob before getting out of bed and moving into the living room. He sat there in the dark holding his knees to his chest sobbing. He felt like he was going to die, was this what it felt like to die of a broken heart? Is it possible? if it was he was positive at this point that's what was happening. He just wanted for it to all be a bad dream. Every insecurity he'd ever had about himself had come front and center and all he could hear was the taunts ringing loudly in his ears.

_"Lady boy"_

_"Gay face"_

_"You're nothing"_

_"You're pathetic"_

_"You didn't even get into NYADA, Rachel bombed her audition and SHE got in but not you, never you"_

All the people who told him he looked like a girl, an ugly way too pale girl, with his stupid high voice and obsession with clothes. Everything Sebastian had told him about Blaine getting bored with him sooner or later, all of it just came rushing back into his mind. He knew he'd been too busy, he knew the distance had been hard on Blaine...it'd been hard on him too, he hated not getting to see Blaine everyday, he hated not being able to talk all the time, but not once did he ever consider something like this happening. For god's sake he was surrounded by male models every day and never had the idea of cheating crossed his mind, sure he was lonely, sure he missed affection, but he had a boyfriend that he loved more than anyone in the world and that's the only person he wanted any of that from. All he could see now when he closed his eyes was Blaine kissing some unknown guy, touching him the way he had once touched Kurt. All Kurt can think back to is just how happy and excited he had been when he saw Blaine at his front door with those roses. All he wanted was to make everyone proud of him, after getting rejected from Nyada he felt like his life was going no were, he didn't know what to do, he had no future, nothing to offer Blaine, just another let down in his life that probably shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. So when Blaine had pushed him to come to New York and he'd found this job he felt like he was finally doing something right, he was on the way to have a career that would make both Blaine and his Dad proud of him, he would be successful. Well, so much for that theory. God what he wouldn't give right now for Blaine to just hold him and kiss him and tell him he love's him and only him. With renewed sobs Kurt buried his face in his knee's his entire body just racked with tears when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up threw puffy red eyes up into familiar hazel one's looking at him with such pain, regret and concern. Blaine.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Kurt choked out and quickly wiped at his face.

Blaine sat down next to him on the couch with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry Kurt" he whispered.

"I just...I dont understand...I thought...Sebastian was right...he said you'd get sick of me" and tears started once again streaming down his face and Blaine gave up attempting to keep his distance and pulled Kurt into his arms, Kurt clutched at his desperately. Regardless of how angry, upset and hurt he was...he loved Blaine. Blaine was still his best friend, the first person he wanted to run too when things weren't ok.

"I love you...you have no idea how much I love you...how...how could you do it? The thought of touching anyone else makes me want to cringe but you...you cheated one me...after...after all this...I..." Kurt mumbled miserably.

Blaine knew he screwed up, he knew he was making a mistake the minute he walked inside the guy's house. He couldn't even rationalize it to himself anymore, there was no excuse. He'd let someone who wasn't his boyfriend kiss him, someone who wasn't the love of his life hold him. After a few minutes of kissing, Blaine realized this just...wasn't right...he didn't want this guy, he wanted Kurt. Even as it was happening he had closed his eyes and pretended it was Kurt. He'd never been someone he thought capable of cheating and as miserable and guilty as he felt...he knew Kurt's pain was worse, and completely his fault. He thought back to when Kurt was texting Chandler...how big of a deal he'd made of those texts even though he knew he'd been ignoring Kurt for weeks, even though he'd done the same if not worse with Sebastian who he had known was actively trying to break him and Kurt up, who had taken every chance he got to try to make Kurt feel bad about himself, but he'd liked the attention. That's always been a problem for him, the lack of attention he'd gotten from his family, being constantly out-shined by his brother, a dad who was ashamed of him and his sexuality, he couldn't even remember the last time his parents hugged him. Being at McKinley now was even harder, ever since the Michael Jackson incident he hadn't spoken to the warblers, sure he had "friends" at McKinley but they were all originally Kurt's friends, he felt so alone and lost. Brittany was great, so was Sam, but they weren't Kurt. He wanted someone to hold him and kiss him, he wanted KURT to hold him and kiss him. But instead of waiting to talk to Kurt in person and explain how he was feeling he went ahead and broke Kurt's trust, jeopardized his relationship with the person he loved more than anything in the world.

During his mental rant Kurt pulled away and had moved from sobbing to sniffling quietly, he sat with his hands in his lap staring at the floor and he finally looked up at Blaine with the most heart broken expression and asked sadly "Do you want to break up? Do you not want me anymore? I dont know what to do here, you broke my heart, I am so in love with you and I just want to say we cant forget it and pretend it never happened but it DID happen, and I am just... so angry with you, I'm so upset and I feel so worthless right now I can barely stand it, I dont know anything anymore, I didn't ever see this coming..." he trailed off and tears leaked from Blaine's eyes down his cheeks.

"Kurt...I dont want to break up, I always want you, I love you so much it hurts and...I know I messed up...I know we cant forget it...and I know it's going to take a long time for me to try and earn your trust back but I swear to you...if you give me a chance I will never ever hurt you like this again, it was a stupid mistake and I regret it more than anything, I hate how it's making you feel and I just feel so guilty and angry with myself because I know you wouldn't have ever done this to me and I have no excuses as to why I did it, all I can say is I'm sorry...I'm so sorry and I love you so much, you ARE the love of my life Kurt...I meant that when I said it..."

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt's voice asked quietly

"No...I could never...you're still the only person I've ever...no I didn't sleep with him...we just...we made out for a bit and the entire time all I could think was how wrong everything felt because it wasn't you and I pushed him off and left, that was it" Blaine said a pang of guilt piercing his heart when he saw Kurt's flinch when he admitted to making out with someone else.

"you hurt me Blaine...you really, really hurt me" Kurt whispered wiping away a stray tear.

"I know I did...I'm so sorry just...tell me what to do Kurt...I'll do whatever you want"

"It feels...it feels like I'm dying...my heart just hurts and all I can see when I close my eyes is you with someone else and it just...this hurts so much...I dont know how I can trust you again...I'm still going to be working at vogue...and I'm...i'm trying so hard to make you and my dad proud of me but...I'm not even here for a few months and you cheated...how do I know you wont do it again when I get too busy?"

"I know...this is killing me too, knowing I've hurt you...and I know it's going to take a long time for me to prove to you that you can trust me again, I swear Kurt...I'll give you all my passwords to everything, hell I'll delete my facebook if that's what you want, I'll do anything, whatever it takes I swear I will NEVER hurt you again. If this mess taught me anything its that I know now more than ever that you are it for me...you are the love of my life and I never want anyone else, you are my future, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just...please dont leave me...please" Blaine begged getting down on his knee's in front of Kurt and taking his hands in his, resting his forehead against Kurt's knee's.

Kurt was silent for a while, Blaine's heart was pounding hard in his chest while he waited to hear what Kurt had to say. Kurt eventually pulled his hands out of Blaine's and pulled his face up to his to look in his eyes. He stared at him hard for a moment before he asked "Do you mean it? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me? and ONLY me? you wont ever do anything like this again?" Blaine nodded desperately and turned his face to press kisses to Kurt's palms on both sides of his face. "I promise Kurt, I promise never again I love you, you are it for me, I promise never again" Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and opening his eyes, leaning forward and pulling Blaine into a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle and so full of love Blaine felt light headed. Only Kurt could ever make him feel like this from a kiss, when Kurt pulled away he kept his eyes closed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's who was panting from the emotion in the kiss.

"Marry me" Kurt said softly.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he immediately looked up into Kurt's face, which was for the most part completely blank of emotion "What?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Marry me...I'm not giving you an ultimatum, I'm not breaking up with you...I'm just asking you. If you mean it, if you mean everything you just said and there's no doubt in your mind that you and I are meant for each other...that you want to spend the rest of your life with me...if reassurance and commitment is what you want...then marry me, I'm asking you to marry me and be mine forever"

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and all he saw was love, so much love and hope and without a doubt in his mind he simply said "Yes" and he watched as the blank look on Kurt's face broke into a beautiful smile and he launched forward knocking Blaine completely to the floor and throwing his arms around him.

"I love you, more than anything in the world...and we are still going to need to deal with this, I'm not forgetting or excusing what you did...I'm still hurt...and upset...and it's going to take me a while to be able to trust you completely again...but I'm choosing to forgive you...not for you but for me, because what we have is stronger than this and if I am sure of anything in my entire life its that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So we are going to be ok...we will, I'm going to make more time for you, and you are going to work on talking more about how you are feeling, if we have to, we'll go to counseling...but I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson. I'm never giving you up because you are mine." Kurt said pressing his lips to Blaine's who responded immediately to the kiss wrapping his arms around Kurt's body.

"I'm yours Kurt...I've always been yours...please...please" he panted while Kurt started kissing his neck sucking what he was sure would be dark marks into his skin, he couldn't even try to pretend he wasn't ok with it. He needed this, THEY needed this.

"Please what baby? tell me what you need" Kurt whispered against the skin of his neck while he moved his hips down against Blaine's who's breath hitched and pressed back into him.

"Kurt...I love you...make love to me...please...I'm yours...I need you...I need to feel you...I want you" he begged tears welling up in his eyes, it'd been so long, he needed this, for Kurt to erase everything with that guy make Blaine his again. To claim him.

Kurt pulled up and gave Blaine a soft smile caressing his cheek gently "Let's go back to bed love" and led Blaine by the hand back to their bedroom and helped him out of his clothes. Blaine fell back against the bed and watched Kurt yank off his shirt and drop his pajama pants to the floor revealing nothing underneath. He climbed onto the bed and over Blaine laying his body on top of his causing them both to shiver at the contact and he captured Blaine's lips with his in a harsh almost bruising kiss, he pulled away and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand prepping Blaine slowly until his body was slicked with sweat and he was panting and begging Kurt to stop teasing him. Kurt went to grab a condom and Blaine grabbed his hand stopping him and said "please just...nothing between us... i just want you...only you" and Kurt nodded with a smile slicking up his arousal and positioning himself at Blaine's entrance before he leaned up and took both Blaine's hands in one of his and pinned them above his head looking him straight in the eye and said "You are MINE" before pushing all the way in causing Blaine's eyes to roll back and arch off the bed as Kurt hit his pleasure spot directly before he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into him. Everything felt so intense, and Blaine was babbling incoherently about how much he loved Kurt and how he was his forever and always, looking into Kurt's eyes he could see the emotions there, Kurt's eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he looked down into Blaine's eyes and Blaine could barely make out the words but if he listened closely enough he could hear the whisper of Kurt's voice saying "mine" over and over against with each thrust, and Blaine pulled his hands from Kurt's grip taking his face in his hands and saying "Your's" and Kurt choked out a sob before kissing Blaine passionately and then burying his face in Blaine's neck letting Blaine hold him close against his chest as he thrust one last time and they came together clutching one another desperately. Once they came back down from their high Blaine noticed Kurt's body trembling against his, his own body felt like jello, and he pressed a tender kiss into Kurt's hair near his temple. When Kurt went to pull back Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt back against his chest "I want you to stay in me" he whispered and Kurt shivered in pleasure at the words "we'll make a mess" he said softly "I dont care, we both need this right now, I'll buy you a new bed spread in the morning if I have to" Blaine said and he felt Kurt press a kiss to his shoulder. "Ok sweetheart" and Blaine hugged him tightly before saying "and tomorrow...I want to go to the courthouse" making Kurt lift his head in surprise and look at Blaine's face "You mean it? You really want to do it? you want to get married" he asked breathlessly his face obviously fighting a smile and Blaine nodded "I really want to get married, I want to marry YOU, by this time tomorrow you will be my husband and I'll be yours forever" he said softly pressing a kiss to Kurt's mouth. Kurt kissed him back lovingly. "My husband" he mused with a small smile and Blaine nodded with a smile of his own. "Husband." he agreed.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt said cuddling back into Blaine's chest.

Blaine held Kurt close and kissed his hair " and I love you Kurt...forever and always"

Things weren't perfect, they still had a lot to do, a lot they needed to fix and work on. But one thing was for sure...the love they had for one another...was forever, and nothing...no one...would ever be able to come between that or change it.

So the next day when Kurt and Blaine stood across from one another with tears in their eyes, they said "I do", they said it without any doubts or worries in their minds, and more love than anyone could ever imagine in their hearts.

FIN.


End file.
